Ice Cold
by J4sm1n4
Summary: Naruto a 15 year old agent of secret underground organization is sent back to highschool because he is anti-social .What will happen when he meets 17 year old Sasuke ?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new Fanfic . I hope you like it . Review please ~**

* * *

A blond teenage boy with big blue, cold eyes and three whisker like scars on each of his cheeks walked through the hallways of secret underground organization by a code name of '' Konoha '' or '' Division '' . This organization didn't work for the government . However , they did do some missions for them. Konoha was an élite on of top 5 secret Non-government organizations in the world . They specialize in assassinations , infiltration and strategizing, law, breaking in and breaking out, hacking . '' Konoha'' usually took missions from other criminal organizations , politicians , large multi million corporation owners , governments basically people who can afford it . So in other words if you cheated on your wife and have a pregnant secretary who is blackmailing you , you call '' Konoha '' and they will take care of it in any way they see fit ... for a price of course ...

The boy reached the big metal door with a hand print lock . He put his hand on a screen and the door opened after it finished scanning and confirming his identity. The boy walked through the metal door . His eyes were narrowed and would sent shivers to everyone if others in the room weren't used to it '' Baa-chan what the hell do you want ? It's my day off.'' he asked irritated . It was his day off , but rather than sleeping all day he was standing in Hokages office.

An annoyed vain popped on the blond womans forehead who was in the room siting in her chair with a mountain of papers on her table as the boy walked in calling her _'Baa-chan'_ '' Naruto ! Learn some respect ! '' she yelled and threw a sake bottle at the blond boy which he dodged with ease .

'' Lady Tsunade calm down .. '' a woman with short brown hair said trying to calm down the pissed of woman '' And you '' she looked at Naruto '' Don't anger her anymore '' she said and the boy just '' Tsk '' in reply.

Tsunade sighed and closed her eyes breathing heavily calming herself down ,so that she wouldn't kill the boy standing on the other side of her table '' Naruto , you know you are one of the best agents here .. '' she started and felt an intense gaze on her as if saying _'Go to the point already '_ '' More you will be the next Hokage when the time comes... You are very skilled in hand to hand combat , no one can match your efficiency when it comes to taking out a target . Your speed and skill , strategic moves in a dire situation are amazing to say the least . I won't even mention your Hacking skills . Those are the skills that make you one if the best agents in this organization. '' she said not forgetting to point out the word _agent_.

Naruto raised an eyebrow trying to see the point the woman was getting at . He already knew he was good . Just looking at his complete mission number people are able to see that he is really good .

Naruto Uzumaki is 15 years old . He is working for underground organization '' Konoha '' and is one of the best agents in the organization . Also he will be the next Hokage- as in the boss of the organization . His father Minato Namikaze was the fourth Hokage. So he passed it on on his son .But Naruto was too young to take on the responsibility when Minato and his wife Kushina , Narutos mother ,were brutally murdered in front of 5 year old Naruto. Because of that Tsunade , Narutos grandmother , took over until Naruto would able to handle the job and have a decent enough age to take on what his father left for him . After witnessing his parents murder the poor blond boy was never the same . He became cold and distant , his once warm smiles that would make even the coldest of the coldest killers feel warm, became empty . He devoted all his time to studying and training to become stronger so that he would be able find people who took away his childhood . At the age of 8 he finished highschool and assassin academy with the best scores in his classes and since then he was a full-fledged agent of '' Konoha '' .

'' Naruto like I said you are the perfect agent . However , if you want to take over the agency you need more than to have skill . You need to be a leader and have social and life skills which you lack . To put it bluntly you are Anti-social . That's why I decided to send you back to highschool effective immediately. '' The woman with blond hair stated .

'' What ! '' the boy yelled .

'' Tomorrow will be your first day back in Konoha highschool as a freshman . ''

Since '' Konoha '' was a secret organization it needed a cover in the real world so that's why Konoha Highschool was created . Konoha highschool is just like a regular highschool except for two things . First that in the basement of the school there is a secret door leading to an underground entrance to '' Konoha '' HQ and assassin academy . Second ,a small part of the students are agents or are training to become agents of '' Konoha '' . There are few agents of other organizations studying there too , it was to show that there is a mutual trust between the ally agencies . Naruto also attended and graduated Konoha highschool .

'' No way ! '' Naruto yelled punching a table with his fists .

'' You are going and that is final . To make it easier you can think of it as mission or training '' Tsunade said .

The boy sighed knowing that arguing with his aunt won't change anything '' Fine , but at least make me a Junior . '' he said .

'' Junior it is then .'' She said and handed him a paper with the names of subjects in the school '' Now choose all the classes you want to be in and Shizune will do the paper work to make you a student again. ''

'' Like I have a choice '' the blonde boy mumbled and took a seat in one of the chairs next to him so he can fill the paper and get it over with already .

* * *

Next day .

Naruto woke up with a loud grunt early in the morning . It was his first day back in highschool and he wasn't happy about it at all. He climbed out of his comfy bed and made his way to a bathroom . Took a warm shower and got dressed . Since Konoha Highschool didn't have a uniform Naruto pulled on his skinny black jeans with a chain on a side . He put on a white t-shirt with a 'Fuck the World ' writing on the front and a black leather jacket . He also had black leather zip boots on .

The blond boy took his keys ,backpack and left his not so small apartment , locking the door after himself . He climbed down the stairs leaving the building and making his way to a parking lot where his motorcycle stood . Walking slowly he reached the place where his motorcycle was parked just to be surprised by another blond long-haired man with blue eyes siting on a motorcycle next to his .

Naruto sighed recognizing the other blond '' Deidara nii-san , what are you doing here ? '' the boy asked a little annoyed .

'' What? Can't I come visit my little brother ? '' Deidara said climbing of of his motorcycle and walking towards Naruto '' Tsunade told me you were coming back to highschool . So I decided to pay a visit to you so that we can go to school together . ''

Deidara was 18 years old and he was Narutos older brother . However ,they had the same father , but different mothers . In reality Minato left to both Naruto and Deidara the '' Konoha '' , but Deidara turned it down . He was an agent just like Naruto and he worked for '' Konoha '' once upon a time , but he quit and joined Akatsuki another organization which was ally of the '' Konoha '' that's why he could attended the highschool there . Deidara always said that he quit '' Konoha '' because no one appreciated his art .

Naruto and Deidara weren't too close . They both were sadistic and cold . Naruto was colder than his older brother thought and Deidara was obsessed with art ... Well at least what he believed was art . The older blonde was an explosive expert . His favorite way of killing was making people go BOOM . He enjoyed his job ... maybe too much one would say , but so did everyone in Akatsuki and Naruto.

'' Believe me it wasn't my choice . I would rather hunt the people who killed our father and my mother '' Naruto replied annoyed.

'' I know my little Naru-chan '' Deidara said lifting up the younger ones chin '' I would like to get my hands on that bastard too , but that doesn't make me anti-social , like you '' he said and placed a chaste kiss on his brothers lips '' So try to be more sociable ..or .. '' he leaned to Narutos ear and whispered seductively '' Or.. I will have to punish you ... Maybe I even make that little virgin ass of yours mine ''

Naruto took a step forward to be closer to his brother with a smirk '' You know this is called sexual harassment and incest . '' he said and leaned in and licked Deidaras neck '' And if we were to do anything I would totally be on top . ''

'' You are to young to be on top '' Deidara said with his own smirk and stepped back a little '' And plus to be ukes are in our DNR .'' He said and saw a baffled look on Narutos face '' Didn't you know my dear Naru-chan . Our beloved Daddy was Bi . He and uncle Jiraiya were doing the nasty . ''

Narutos blue eyes widened '' Oh ..'' he said and then it hit him . No loving father would tell this to an 8 year old ,so how did he know ? '' Dei , how did you even know this ? '' the boy asked .

A clear shudder ran through the older blond '' Umm ... Once I was at uncles summer-house when I was 13 . Uncle was on a mission and he let me stay there for couple of days ... I was bored so I decided to watch a movie . I went to a closet and found DVDs . Pulled out the one that said The Purge . I put it into a DVD player and waited for it to start . However, when it started it wasn't a movie I was hoping to see ... It was our Dad being fucked by our Uncle on the kitchens counter ...where I made breakfast few hours before ... My breakfast didn't stay in me after that scene . '' he explained making puking sounds .

'' That is one thing I don't want to experience ... Remind me to never got to uncles house ever again ...'' Naruto said shivering as he climbed on his motorcycle and started the engine .

'' Yeah .. don't worry ... It's too cruel even for my standards ... '' Deidara said siting down on his own motorcycle . He put on a helmet and looked at Naruto '' But you have to admit ... Dad was a playboy . My mom ,your mom ,our uncle ...I wonder did he do aunt Tsunade ... they seemed close ... '' he said turning his motorcycle own .

'' I rather don't think about it '' the younger one said and drove off as did the older one .

The ride to school was quick only about 10 minutes . But what do you expect ? They were speeding the whole time nor did they stop at the red light . They arrived at the school just as the first bell rang. The parked their motorcycles near the school's entrance and walked into the school were they split up . Deidara went to his class which was math and Naruto went to pick up his schedule from Shizune . He reached her office and without even knocking opened the door and walked inside .

'' Naruto , you are late . '' she stated .

The boy rolled his eyes and walked towards her desk '' Schedule '' he said simply . The woman sighed and gave him the a piece of paper with all his classes . He turned around and started walking away .

'' At least say than- '' Shizune started saying , but the door slammed shut before she could finish .

Naruto looked at his schedule and started walking towards his first class which was english with Iruka Umino . Iruka was Narutos english teacher when he first attended Konoha highschool . And according to him Iruka was the best teacher here . Iruka was also a very good agent for '' Konoha '' but after two years on the job he asked for not active duty and became an english teacher for Konoha highschool .

Since Naruto knew the school like the back of his hand it didn't take him a long time to reach the class room . without even knocking he rudely pushed the door open and walked inside , interrupting the class . Iruka and all of the class room stared at him '' Naruto , I'm glad your back , but you are late '' the teacher said annoyed '' Now be so kind and introduce yourself to the others ''

Naruto nodded '' My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm 15 and I'm here against my will '' he said and Iruka facepalmed himself . Naruto was here to make friends and become social , not make enemies on the first day .

Iruka sighed and looked around for an empty seat for Naruto '' Naruto , I know you can fallow everything in class , but go and sit next to Sasuke Uchiha just in case . '' Naruto nodded again '' Sasuke , raise your hand '' the man ordered .

Naruto looked around until he spotted the raised hand and started walking through the class to reach his seat . This called Sasuke sat at the very end of the class room . He had raven Duck butts hairstyle and this dark but evocative aura around him . Naruto sat next to him and pulled out his book as Iruka started teaching again.

Sasukes dark orbs gazed at the siting blonde next to him . Looking him up and down . The boy was shorter than Sasuke by about 6-7 centimeters . He was slimmer and younger . The dark orbs traveled down and then up just to be met with ocean blue eyes looking at him . Sasuke gulped . Those deep ocean blue eyes were the same like his empty and angry . Also filled with hurt . Even if they were empty and hurt Sasuke could feel like he could drown in them .

Naruto felt the intense gaze on him so he turned his head and found onyx eyes looking him up and down . His blue eyes met dark ones and he could see the loneliness and hatred in them . He felt like he was looking in the mirror . Same empty gaze .

Neither one of the two boys dared to break eye contact for five minutes until a knock on the door was heard and they both turned to look who it was . A pink haired girl came into the room and Sasuke cursed in his head . The girl apologized for being late and started walking towards Sasukes table at the very end . As she reached the table her seat was already occupied by a blonde boy . Younger than her she guessed . She looked at him and spoke '' Umm ... That's my seat ... ''

The cold blue eyes looked at her '' So ? '' came a cold reply .

'' Could you move ? '' She asked a little annoyed by the tone .

'' Yeah ... I don't want to '' Naruto said with a smirk that sent shivers down the girls back who now had her jaw on the ground . Sasuke only smirked at the blondes straight forward blunt response . Naruto turned his head to the raven haired boy '' Is this your girlfriend ? She is annoying . '' he said .

'' Hn . '' was the only response he got from Sasuke who looked really amused .

'' Sasuke ? '' the girl whined.

'' Sakura , find another seat . This one is taken . Teachers orders . '' Sasuke said simply .

The girl turned around and left to sit somewhere else with a pout as Narutos smirk widened . Maybe just maybe this two years won't be a torture after all .


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Konoha**\- when I talk about highschool

**''Konoha''** \- when I talk about the secret organization

* * *

Iruka continued his lecture on English literature as Sakura sat down next to a dark-haired boy called Sai with annoyed furious look on her face. Naruto smirked again and crossed his hands on a table laying his head on them and closing his eyes feeling a little tired from waking up so early in the morning.

Sasukes dark orbs from time to time through the whole English class made its way to gaze upon the blonde boy next to him. The younger one was breathing heavily. His sleeping face looked so angelic that Sasuke had to wonder what would make those beautiful sky blue eyes seem so empty inside.

The school bell rang signalizing the end of a first class. Sasuke picked up his things and left the class with Sakura hanging on his arm. Naruto yawned and stretched. He packed up his stuff and left the classroom with a blank look on his face.

Naruto walked through the hallways of Konoha to his next class while most of the population in the school followed him with their eyes. They already heard about his rude behavior towards Sakura. But Naruto wasn't that unfamiliar with the feeling of someone watching , staring or glaring at him. Since everyone's eyes were always on him and most of the time those eyes were full of hatred, glaring daggers at him. Was it an enemy or a jealous agent... He always received those glaring eyes, but it didn't affect him even a little bit. He just didn't care about others opinion at all.

The blue-eyed boy walked into his next classroom and was met with the sight of familiar blond hair and blue eyes sitting in the front row. Naruto sighed when he saw the blond standing up and walking towards him. The blue eyes met blue as the person stood in front of the whiskered teen.

'' Cousin, nice to see you, but what are you doing here? I heard about a rude new kid with blonde hair, but I never thought it was you Naru-chan...Thought it does match your description perfectly''

Naruto frowned '' Tsunades orders. Ino, I thought you were on a mission...or something…'' he asked annoyed.

Ino Yamanaka is a 17 years old. She is Narutos cousin from Minatos side of the family. Like Naruto, she and her father are agents of ''Konoha''. She belongs to interrogation and infiltration units. Her job is to get information out of people in any way possible even if it's torturing or threatening them or their loved ones. Regarding her occupation , Ino is nice and very sociable person. She is one of the most popular girls in school and one of the most feared and respected agents in the organization. Beauty and Brain mixed together make a great , but dangerous combination.

'' I was, but I got back early. This one was one of the easy ones. Rare right? '' Ino said smiling widely.

'' Yeah… I haven't had an easy one in a long time… Thought, a challenge is more interesting too… '' Naruto replied in a bored voice while gazing upon the classroom looking for an empty seat.

'' Well it's more like you don't take an easy one rather than you don't get one.'' The girl said with a smirk looking at her cousin whose eyes were searching the room '' Naru , you can sit next to me if you want to. It's not a problem. Hinata will understand. You remember Hinata right? ''

'' The one who blushes and passes out when she sees me... How could I forget?'' He said sarcastically while rolling his eyes. He remembers Hinata perfectly. She was always there behind a corner or a tree when ever he was training or just laying down resting somewhere. He could always see her near by... Watching and following his every move. It kinda creeped him out a little , but he pushed it aside knowing that it's only an innocent crush.

Ino chuckled '' You don't have to put it so bluntly. She is a nice girl and for some reason likes you, jerk.'' She said playfully.

Naruto rolled his eyes again '' Nice ,sure , but also creepy. ''

'' Like you are any better...'' the blonde girl said teasingly.

Ino loved her little cousin. Naruto was the only person she trusted the most even thought he was as cold as ice. She knew there were only few people who Naruto would give his life for protecting them and that was his family. Meaning Her , Deidara , Tsunade and few others. Since he wasn't the sociable type and friendly there weren't many people he could call friends. She knew that most of the time her cousin spent his days alone resting in his depressing apartment or training so she was glad that Tsunade made him come to school to be around people more.

Naruto let out an annoying sound and went to sit at the table where his cousin was sitting just moments before. He sat down and opened his book while Ino just chuckled.

* * *

The bell rang letting everyone know that the class was over. It was lunch time so Naruto packed up his stuff and went to cafeteria to meet up with his older brother and his cousin.

The whiskered teen pushed open the large double door to the cafeteria and all eyes fell on him. He ignored the stares he got from other students and slowly walked up to the counter ordering a cheeseburger with french fries. In few minutes his order was ready. He picked up the tray with his order while paying for it with a hand that wasn't occupied. The boy turned around and he gazed upon the chatting people in the cafeteria. They were all sitting at different tables with their own groups of friends.

Blue eyes scanned the large area searching for his two blond siblings when his eyes fell on dark raven spiky hair. Naruto saw that Sasuke was watching him out of the corner of his eyes while the pink-haired girl by the name of Sakura was clinging on to him with everything she had. And his right side next to him was occupied by a long-haired burnet boy who Naruto recognized as Neji Hyuga.

Neji is another one of the top agents at '' Konoha'' . He is the son of Hinatas fathers twin brother who died protecting Hinata when she was a little girl. Neji is smart and exceeds in every department in ''Konoha''. But,like Naruto he has low social skills.

Naruto sighed and turned away trying to pin point his brother and cousin. His eyes traveled from table to table until he finally found the two blonds. He made his way to them with his tray in hand and sat between them.

'' What took you so long Naru-chan?'' Deidara asked in a playful tone ‚'' Did you get lost ? and here I thought you knew the school.'' he said with a smirk.

Narutos eye twitched ‚'' It's not that easy to see you through all these people... Tha's why I don't like crowds that much.'' the boy looked to other side of the table where two brunettes sat. One with spiky longish ponytail hair and other with almost the same hair style as Naruto ‚'' Shikamaru, Kiba.'' he said acknowledging their presence.

'' Naruto. '' Shikamaru replied lazily and bored.

Shikamaru Nara . 17 years old agent of ‚''Konoha'' . He is the best technical analyst/hacker/strategist in the organization and has the best test scores in school. His skills are beyond anyones expectations , but there is one problem... He is lazy... He would rather lay around watching the clouds than work or do anything related to moving. Shikamaru has a calm nature so Tsunade made him an analyst , but he also does the regular missions from time to time. This boy is also known to be the one of the best hackers in the world. He's feared by governments since he can create computer viruses that can shut down the most satisfied systems in the world.

'' Che, cold as ever I see '' Kiba said smirking ‚'' I have no idea what does Hinata see in you''

Kiba Inuzuka also 17 and an agent of ‚''Konoha''. He is friends with Hinata and has a little crush on her. He is hot-headed and gets provoked very easily. However, he is a great tracker. There isn't even a single person in the world that Kiba couldn't find with time. His family is well-known around the world for their ability to train perfect tracking dogs. Many organizations would kill to have one of their dogs working for them. But to their dismay the only organization Inuzukas are working for is ‚'' Konoha''.

'' I don't know either ,Dog-breath. Guess I'm just better than you .'' Naruto said with a grin. He always loved to tease and provoke the older one. It amused him to no end. Kiba would turn red from anger and start yelling in frustration.

The Inuzukas eyes sharpened and glared at the youngest blond at the table ‚'' What did you just say, Bastard?'' he said in a threatening voice.

'' Exactly what you heard, I'm better than you . ..'' Naruto said teasingly slow while Kiba started fuming and was about to launch at Naruto when Ino spoke up.

'' So ,Naru-chan, how was your first classes back?'' She asked trying to calm down the two by changing the subject.

'' Boring.'' the blonde said and his gaze fell on the raven hair once again ‚'' But ... This guy... Sasuke ... His eyes are the same as mine... empty.. Can you tell me about him?''

'' Sasuke Uchiha , huh?'' Deidara said his eyes traveling the same path as his little brothers to the raven hair '' No one really knows too much about him. He is a mystery for the most part. We know that he transferred to Konoha Highschool in the middle of freshman year. He isn't an agent in any organization as far as we know. But I do know this. He is Itachis little brother.''

'' Well Sasuke is the same age as us , gets good grades , doesn't like people and is dating Sakura Haruno. I think you met her , Naru .'' Ino said and Naruto just nodded.'' From what I have seen Sasuke doesn't seem relationship person , but none the less he is dating Sakura. He is dark and cold as you noticed. He never talks about himself. Sasuke is a private person , I don't even know how his relationship with Sakura works.'' she said shaking her head lightly.

Kiba sighed and looked at Sasuke as well ‚''He is the most popular guy in school. Girls love him. Boys hate him. Girls wanna be with him. Boys wanna be him. If I'm not mistaking there is even a whole website dedicated to worshiping him. Why do you ask?''

Naruto looked at Kiba'' I don't know. I guess he just intrigues me. His eyes and his expression I can't read them at all. I can't even guess what he is thinking. That never happened before.'' he said honestly while taking a bite of his cheeseburger.

For a couple of minutes everyone around the table just stared at Naruto in shock. The blond never admitted when he couldn't do something. This was a first time that Naruto admit to something like this.

Naruto saw their shocked expressions , but decided to ignore them. However after few minutes he became uncomfortable and snapped ‚'' What!'' he said loudly to snap out everyone out of their little shock land ‚'' I know what I said. But , I didn't mean I was going to leave things like this. When was I to give up? Tch! I'm going to find a way to read him. That is a promise. There isn't anything that I can't overcome with time. This is just another challenge.'' he stated finishing up his lunch and leaving the cafeteria.

The blonde whiskered teen walked annoyed through the halls of Konoha to his next class. He roughly pulled the door open and entered the empty classroom. Without any care in the world he made his way to the end of the classroom and sat down not even caring if this seat was already taken or not. He lowered his head on a table and closed his eyes sighing. The boy was feeling frustrated and angry because he couldn't understand this Sasuke guy. No expressions , no emotions were visible on his pale face and that annoyed the Blondie here. He could always brag about his skills as an agent , but if he even loses his touch once it's all over. His pride as an agent will be crushed. So he has to fix it. Now.

A chair moved and Naruto felt someone sit next to him. He lifted his head to see who it was and was met with jet black eyes once again. A smirk formed on his face as he looked at the boy who is the cause of his frustration today.

'' That seat is taken.'' Sasuke said simply.

'' And I should care why?'' Naruto asked casually rising an eyebrow.

The raven haired boy smirked '' I just thought you should know. Sakura can be a handful'' he said leaning down and taking out his books out of his black backpack.

'' I can handle her. Keep annoying girls in their places is my specialty'' the younger one said watching Sasuke expression carefully trying to find any change to it, but to his dismay Sasuke didn't even flinch '' She is your girlfriend , but you don't seem to care about her.'' Naruto stated.

The older boys smirk didn't disappear'' What is to you?''

Narutos smirk turned into devilish one '' I was just wondering... Did you see anything you like while staring at me all day?''he asked with a playful and sadistic voice.

Sasuke was a little shocked to hear he was caught staring. He knew it was wrong , but he just couldn't stop himself. There was something about this younger boy who attracted him so much. It wasn't physical or anything ... It was the inability to predict his next move. It was amusing and scary at the same time. This was the first person that Sasuke wanted to know more about...'' Did you ?'' came Sasukes smooth answer reply.

Naruto leaned and whispered huskily into Sasukes ear '' I think I did...''

* * *

Naruto was standing shirtless in the middle of the room panting hard. He had trained for the last 5 hours and that's why he was a little exhausted and sweaty right now. The boy was in one of the training rooms in ''Konoha'' this was his place to get his thoughts in order. And right now he really needed that considering the day he had. The Sasuke situation was the only thing on his mind and it was stressing him out. Well more accurately it was _'What the hell should I do to take away his_ passive expresion?!'raging through the blondes brain. His mind was going over and over every possibility to get some reaction from the stoic Uchiha when an alarm started ringing and bringing him back to the land of the living.

It wasn't any ordinary alarm. It was alarm signalizing that someone infiltrated '' Konoha''. Without even thinking twice Naruto rushed to one of the hand print scanning devices putting his hand on to it. The device scanned it confirming his identity and a small secret space inside the wall opened next to him. He pushed his hand inside and pulled it out a black bag. Not waiting for anything the blonde unzipped the bag taking out a red fox mask with a devilish grin , 9 millimeter luger with a silencer and a black hoodie T-shirt.

Naruto put on the black hoodie t-shirt on his sweaty chest and then put on the fox mask. He hid his blond hair beneath the hoodie and took the gun running out of the training area. There weren't a lot of agents left in building at this time of night , but the ones that were here were running around wearing masks and black hoodies with guns in their hands looking for the intruder just as Naruto was. Naruto rushed through the halls running to all the places he could think has low was no way to guess where the intruder was so everyone just kept running around searching , but there was a good side to all this too since '' Konoha '' is very secure so even if you have infiltrated the building you need at least 2 minutes to hack one single door you wanna pass so that gives '' Konoha '' agents a way to find the intruder quicker.

The blond boy turned to his right where he was met with the sight of a tall man in black and a snow mask covering his face and hair. Naruto saw that he was hacking one of the doors that leads into ''Konohas '' system room where all the mission reports , on-going missions , agents names and their covers are kept. Naruto pointed his gun at the device connected to the door by the unknown assailant and fired. His bullet hit the device right in the middle making him unusable.

The intruder pulled out his weapon in the blink of an eye and turned pointing his gun at Naruto who was pointing his gun at him. They were at this little stand-off right now waiting for the other to make a move first. There was this awkward silence for a minute until Naruto spoke '' Who the hell are you? Which organization?'' he asked in a threatening voice.

'' Like I would tell you. '' the intruder retorted.

Even without being able to see the intruders face Naruto could feel the smirk on his face and that brought a smirk on his face too '' Then I guess I will just have to get it out of you by force '' Naruto said and started firing while running towards the intruder while the intruder did the same running towards Naruto. The bullets were flying all around them , but crazy enough none of them hit them.

After a minute shooting non-stop they both run out of ammo. They dropped their weapons and engaged in a hand to hand combat. Naruto punched the intruder straight in the stomach making him let out a slight 'yelp' , but the man just got back at him by kicking him and sending him backwards. However the blonde just growled and attacked the man again. They both exchanged punches and kicks neither one of them backing down. Their speed, strength , skills were on the same level.

The fight was intense. But it had to end so Naruto did 180 and kicked the intruder at the back of his knee . Breaking it. The man fell to the floor rubbing his broken leg. He realized he couldn't fight anymore so he pulled out a smoke bomb and dropped it. The smoke erupted from the bomb surrounding the area. The blonde couldn't see or breathe through all this smoke so the intruder used this opportunity to stud up while holding his breath and limped away in the same direction he came from before while Naruto passed out from inhaling too much smoke.

* * *

Two hours later the intruder that broke into '' Konoha'' stood in front of reasearch facility. He sighed and looked around before limping to the entrance. He opened the door and walked inside just to be greeted by a white-haired man with glasses '' What are you doing here ? Your mission isn't over yet. '' the man with glasses asked.

'' I need you to patch me up. My leg is broken. '' the intruder replied taking off his mask...

* * *

**A/N** Sorry for the mistakes I'm not that good at writing and English isn't my native language...


	3. Chapter 3

Two hours later the intruder that broke into '' Konoha'' stood in front of research facility. He sighed and looked around before limping to the entrance. He opened the door and walked inside just to be greeted by a white-haired man with glasses '' What are you doing here? Your mission isn't over yet. '' The man with glasses asked.

'' I need you to patch me up. My leg is broken. '' The intruder replied taking off his mask and revealing a perfect pale face and duck buts style hair.

'' Sasuke, what happened? '' White-haired man asked while throwing the ravens arm around his shoulders and slipping his own arm around Sasukes waist, supporting him to the elevator.

The stoic boys eye twitched '' What do you think happened, Kabuto? I got caught breaking in. Had a fight with an agent of ''Konoha''. My leg was broken. '' He replied as if it was the most obvious thing.

Kabuto rolled his eyes and boarded the elevator with Sasuke. He pushed some buttons, entering a secret code. The door closed and elevator started moving slowly. Kabuto looked at Sasuke smirking '' So you failed the mission.'' The man with glasses stated '' Did they see your face? Has your cover been blown?''

'' Don't worry. None of that happened. I just need my leg healed fast. You don't want me to rise suspicion by not coming to school after the break into '' Konoha '', do you now?'' The raven haired boy asked in a mocking voice.

'' I am helping you now, am I not? '' Kabuto said while fixing his glasses, pushing them back in place '' However, that still doesn't change the fact that you failed the mission '' he stated and smirked after seeing the others eye twitch.

The door of the elevator opened after it stopped at 25th floor letting Sasuke and Kabuto out. They both stepped out of the lift and found themselves in a large white lab filled with strange medical equipment and experiments. Kabuto slipped an arm around the raven's waist again helping him walk.

Sasuke sighed and letting himself be supported deeper into the room where a tall man with long dark hair wearing a long white doctor's lab coat was standing next to a large table performing an autopsy on a human body.

''Lord Orochimaru, excuse me, but Sasuke is back and needs medical treatment'' the white-haired man said.

The tall man stopped what he was doing and turned around. His white coat and pale face was stained with drops of dark red blood. He carefully traced his eyes over Sasukes body examining it and asked '' What happened? Your leg is broken isn't it?''

The boy with duck butts hairstyle rolled his eyes while the white haired man smirked and spoke up ''He failed a mission and got beat up. '' Kabuto stated.

Orochimarus dark snake eyes widened in shock for a second, but then narrowed and his lips formed a smirk '' Sasuke-kun, you never failed a mission before. What's so special about this time? ''

'' Do you think it's easy to break into ''Konoha''? If you think it is, why don't you try it yourself? Rather than sending me.'' The raven hissed. He was getting even more annoyed.

'' Show some respect to lord Orochimaru! '' Kabuto said threateningly.

The creepy doctor guy that looked like a snake chuckled '' Why would I do anything when I have you '' he said with a mocking voice.

''Tch. Just shut the fuck up and fix my leg.'' Sasuke said taking a deep breath calming himself down.

'' So mean Sasuke-kun! '' Orochimaru said faking the hurt in his voice and making Sasuke roll his eyes in the immature behavior of a man in his 50ies. The old man smirked wider seeing the younger raven's annoyed and tired expression '' God, you are no fun Sasuke-kun. Go and lay down on that table.'' The man said pointing his finger at large white table further to his right.

Sasuke looked at the place where the man was pointing and with the help of Kabuto made his way there. He laid down on the cold surface of the white table. In the corner of his dark eyes he saw Orochimaru taking off his bloodied white coat and exchanging it for a clean one after washing up a little. He put a white doctor gloves on and made his way to Sasuke while pushing some kind of medical device with him '' Kabuto, tie him up. We don't want Sasuke-kun to move during the procedure.'' he said smirking.

The white-haired man did as his boss ordered and cuffed the younger ones legs, arms, waist and head to a table while Orochimaru lowered the medical device so that it touched Sasukes broken leg. The device consisted of three giant needles coming out of glass container which was connected to them. The container was filled with strange glowing green liquid.

'' Before we start this you should know one thing, Sasuke-kun. This is going to hurt A LOT.'' Orochimaru said with a sadistic smirk and turned the device on.

The three needles were lowered down in such speed and strength that it penetrated Sasukes skin and bone without any difficulty making the boy bite his lip in pain so he wouldn't scream. When the all three needles were securely inside Sasukes bone, Orochimaru pushed another button which started to flow green glowing liquid inside the boys leg.

Sasukes eyes shot open even wider if it's possible. It took a lot out of Sasuke not to let himself scream. The boy could feel the green liquid starting the process of healing his broken bone. Connecting two broken pieces back together or rather growing them back together.

Orochimaru and Kabuto looked at the ravens pained face with smirks on their own '' this part never seizes to amaze me. I love to see their pain filled face and hear their screams. But, I have to admit Sasuke is doing a good job from screaming in agony.'' Kabuto said with a chuckle.

'' There are many things about Sasuke-kun that are intriguing'' The Serpent said '' He works for me only to have access to my contacts around the world. He has a goal you see. He wants to kill a certain someone and we are just along for the ride. However, there is a lot of crucial information about that certain someone that our dear Sasuke doesn't know.'' Orochimaru turned his head to the white-haired man '' Kabuto, I'm dying to know how Sasukes story will end. By the way when I said crucial, I meant that the piece of information will change Sasukes life and mission completely.'' He said.

* * *

Next day, early in the morning.

Narutos eyes slowly opened making him groan in annoyance at the bright light. He sat up in the bed where he was sleeping just moments before , his sleepy eyes taking in the room he was in and guessing that it was one of the recovery rooms in '' Konoha''. He sighed and closed his eyes recalling the events that led to him waking up here when he heard a soft voice'' How are you feeling, Naruto? ''

The young blonde boy opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times before turning to his right where the voice came from. Blue sleepy orbs were met with worried brown eyes and two pairs of blue '' I'm fine… But what are you all doing here? Baa-chan, Ino, Dei… '' he asked while yawning.

'' We were worried of course! '' Ino said with a tint of anger and relief present in her voice. She was sitting on a plastic chair with Tsunade sitting on another chair on her right and Deidara on her left.

'' But I'm fine. I was just knocked out by the smoke bomb. '' 15 year old replied with expressionless face.

'' Look, Brat.'' Tsunade started with a completely serious expression '' We are allowed to worry when you are knocked out after inhaling strange fumes from enemies smoke bomb and even more when you don't wake up for 6 hours.'' She sighed running a hand through her blonde hair '' Speaking about this… You fought the intruder, right Naruto? '' The youngest one in the room nodded '' Tell us what you gathered from the encounter. ''

Narutos eyes narrowed when he thought back to events of last night '' Ummm… The intruder was a man. I'm guessing he is in his early 20ies. He has well-built body and is very skilled in hand to hand combat. He is slightly taller than me. However, he has a big ego and likes to take a lot of risks. I'm also guessing he infiltrated Konoha high school under a cover. He can be a student or a teacher, but my gut tells me he is a student.'' He replied.

'' So in other words just like you '' Deidara stated smirking.

'' What's that supposed to mean?'' Naruto asked glaring at his older brother.

'' I'm talking about that you just descri-'' Deidara started, but was cut off by Tsunades fierce glare directed at him.

The old blond woman coughed '' Oh… that's problematic. Do you know what he wanted to accomplish by breaking in?'' She asked.

''Nah, but I think he wanted to get into our file room, but I don't know what he wanted to steal from there. However, I know this. He will try again. '' the whiskered teen replied.

Tsunade let out a frustrated sigh '' I guess I will have to increase security. Naruto, is there any way to distinguish the intruder from other students?''

'' I broke his left leg even if he works for an agency that has necessary medical equipment to fix it. There is no way it will be healed in such short period of time. The leg will be weaker than usual in these next few days. Also it will hurt. He might be limping slightly so we should look for a person who is limping with an injured left leg. '' the boy in the bed answered.

'' Great, I can work with that. I think Shikamaru should be able to write a program to find someone limping. '' Tsunade said and looked at Naruto tracing her eyes over his figure making sure he is really alright '' Naruto, considering the events of last night I think you can skip school today. ''

Naruto smirked, but then remembered something crucial '' I would love to, but I can't… '' he said beginning to frown.

The oldest woman in the room raised her eyebrow '' Why? '' she asked curious since she knew her grandson would give anything to have a free day and just lay in comfortable warm bed.

''It's because of Uchiha brat, isn't it, Naru-chan?'' Deidara asked with a mischievous smirk.

Tsunade looked at her other older grandson with a puzzled look '' Huh? Am I missing something?''

'' Our dear Naruto-kun here has been _intrigued_ by Sasuke Uchiha. He says that it's because he can't guess what the other is thinking or feeling, but I think our little Naru-chan is growing up.'' Ino said with a knowing all smirk on her face.

Tsunades eyes widened in shock as she understood what Ino was implying '' Do you mean?...'' she asked still wanting to be sure.

'' Huh?'' Naruto asked not following the conversation anymore.

Deidara smirked and shook his head '' Naru-chan, you were always so dense when it comes to these kind of situations.'' He said mockingly.

Ino looked at her younger cousin with a completely serious expression on her face '' Naruto, I saw you in class with the Uchiha yesterday where you were whispering in his ear. I saw your smirk. This might be just a game to you, but you have to understand one thing, Naruto. You are a 15 year old teen age boy that means your hormones are very high and you might not understand it right now since you never really experienced this before, but… at this age your body starts craving for more-'' she explained, but was cut off by her older cousin.

'' To put it bluntly, Naruto, you are attracted to the Uchiha. Sexually. It means you want to him.'' He said.

Naruto just looked at them confused _'Attracted? Could I really be attracted to him?I find him intriguing yes, but anything other than that I don't know…. '_

'' Naruto, we understand that this might be confusing for you considering you never even looked at anyone in that way. However, this doesn't change the fact that you are attracted to the Uchiha even if you don't know it yet or just can't accept it. There is this thing between you two I don't know how to explain, but anyone that can see you together can sense it. It's the air around you when you are together. It's dangerous and alluring. Anyone that is perceptive can see the game of cat n mouse that you two are playing or started playing since it's only been one day.'' Ino said sighing and shaking her head with a hand on her forehead.

'' Is Sasuke the same kid that I heard about? He is dating my part-time assistant Sakura, isn't he? Also he is the most popular boy in school for what I gather.'' Tsunade asked.

Deidara nodded '' Yeah. That's him, but don't worry, taking the fact how much he stares at Naru-chan , I think we can clearly state that he is also interested in Naruto.''

'' But he has a girlfriend already...'' the oldest female blonde muttered. She couldn't understand why a perfectly straight boy without any hints swinging both ways and with a girlfriend none the less would look at another guy.

'' That's not a problem. If Naru-chan decides he wants the Uchiha no one could stop him even if they wanted to. Because we all know how he gets when he wants something real badly. He doesn't even care who he hurts along the way'' Deidara said shrugging as if this was a natural. Well it was natural in his world where he had Naruto as a younger brother.

Tsunade sighed '' Yeah… That's an understatement… I can still remember the last time Naruto wanted something. And then after he got what he wanted I was left the one cleaning out the mess… ''

The whiskered teens eye twitched '' Mess? There was no mess. But I seem to recall you freaking out over nothing so that doesn't count. If they can't track me or associate me with you guys or with this organization it's not a mess that needs cleaning.'' He stated.

'' Yeah…'' Ino said in a sarcastic tone '' I think we will need to help him and hope for minimum damage.''

'' I wouldn't put too much hope in that. You know like someone said sometime awhile back Go Big Or Go Home '' The oldest male said smirking.

'' Yeah… we all know how you feel about making a flash or would it be a BOOM ? '' Ino asked rolling her eyes.

'' It's definitely a Boom '' Deidara replied teasingly.

Tsunade cleared her throat loudly bringing everyones attention to her '' Anyways… I would like my school to stay in piece and not pieces. So, Ino, do you have any ideas how to minimum Narutos destruction power?'' she asked.

Naruto heard his cousin start explaining her plan making him sigh _' I don't even know how I feel about Sasuke myself and they are already making plans for me. If Shikamaru was here he would say So Troublesome… and I would have to agree…' _he thought as he closed his eyes drifting back to sleep for a while.

* * *

The classes were already started as Naruto walked through the empty halls of Konoha high school just once in a while seeing other students pass him by. He was already 15 minutes late to his first class that was math. Naruto quickened his pace and in about less than a minute was standing in front of the door leading to his first class. Without any care in the world he entered the room where he was expecting to be greeted by a pissed of teacher yelling at him for being late, but to his surprise the teacher was nowhere in sight.

Naruto stopped in his pace and stood in front of the class , his eyes ran through all the people in room looking for something, but he didn't know what. He smirked when his eyes landed on pink haired girl sitting next to Sasuke. Sakura was clinging to the ravens arm like it was her life line making the blond roll his eyes. Naruto looked to his right where a clock was hanging on the wall ' Three... Two... One... ' he counted backwards in his mind as seconds passed. School speakers beeped bringing everyone's attention to it.

**'' Sakura Haruno please come to the principal's office now. I repeat Sakura Haruno please come to the principle office now.''**

Everyone's eyes in the class fell on the pink haired girl, wondering why the principle was calling her.

Sakura face turned red from embarrassment as she felt people's eyes on her, watching her every move. She hesitantly stood up leaving her seat next to Sasuke empty with only few things that could identify her as raven's seat partner and that was her math book on her side on the table, her notebook and her bag next to a table.

The pink haired girl walked towards the front of the class where the door was located. She narrowed her eyes and glared at Naruto while passing him by and leaving the class room.

The young blonde boy waited for the pink haired girl to be out of sight completely before starting to walk towards Sasukes table. He shifted his back pack so that it was only hanging from his left shoulder.

Naruto moved casually until he reached ravens table. He lowered his back pack a little so that it would be in the same height as the table and ''accidently ''walking by Sasukes table swift Sakuras books away. The pink haired girls books fell to the ground with a loud thud making everyone look to the direction where the sound came from.

All of the class stared at the blonde boy who had an innocent, cute, confused expression on his face. He looked around and with a fake innocent voice asked '' Ummm... what was that sound just now? ''

An awkward silence erupted in the room with all the blondes classmates eyes on him. Keeping his innocent act up he gulped and turned his head to Sasuke'' Ummm... this seat isn't taken, r-r-right?'' He asked while fakely stuttering.

'' I guess not.'' Raven replied with an amused look on his face.

Naruto smiled sweetly, but Sasuke could see that it was fake. The blonde sat down next to the older boy and with the back of his heel kicked Sakuras bag which started rolling until it reached another table.

'' You know no one really bought your innocent act'' The older stated gaining Narutos attention.

'' I never planned them to believe in it either way.'' Naruto replied grining widely.

'' So then tell me what did you get from all this mess you created?'' The raven haired boy asked with an elegant, dark, raised eyebrow.

'' What do I get from all this, huh?'' The whiskered teen said with an index finger on his chin making him look like he was thinking hard about something '' I wonder about that myself '' he said a devilish smirk appearing on his face.

''Hn'' Sasuke replied with a smirk of his own.

'' So tell me, Sasuke, what kind of boyfriend lets someone kick his girlfriend out of her seat? Normal boyfriend would kick the others ass for doing something like this to the one he loves. '' Naruto asked mockingly.

'' I guess I'm not a regular boyfriend then. '' The older replied.

'' Or you just like me way more than you like your own girlfriend. '' The blonde said with an arrogant grin.

'' Tch. Dobe.'' He said trying to hide his amusement.

'' Teme. '' Naruto replied a gazing into those onyx orbs that can captivate him for no particular reason with only one thought in his mind _' Could I really be attracted to him?' _but his train of thought was cut short when the door opened and their math teacher came in.

'' Sorry guys, that I'm late. I was helping an old lady cross the street. '' a man with silver hair, a mask on his face and one visible eye said.

'' Liar.'' Naruto stated loudly making everyone in the room look at him once again '' I guess you haven't changed, Kakashi-sensei.''

'' Naru-chan…'' Kakashi said recognizing those blonde locks everywhere '' You're back? '' he saw some books on the ground and smirked ,but no one saw that because he was wearing his mask '' I can see you're causing trouble already. That's my best student.''

'' Me? Trouble? No way. Those books fell by themselves ''Naruto replied proudly.

'' Sure they did '' Sasuke whispered so only the blonde boy sitting next to him could hear.

Kakashi chuckled '' Okay. Naru-chan we will catch up after class so now everyone please open chapter 6 and sta-'' He started saying but stopped when the door opened and Sakura walked in '' Miss Haruno please hurry and find a seat because the class has already started.''

Sakura looked at her seat where Naruto was sitting now and frowned '' But sensei that kid is sitting in my seat!'' she said furiously.

'' Miss Haruno , I heard from the principal that you are forbidden to sit next to Sasuke Uchiha in class so please find another seat without arguing.'' The silver haired man ordered in a strict voice.

Sakura shivered from his tone and without any single word more she went to pick up her things from the ground where they were laying. She bent down and collected them before moving to sit in an empty seat next to one of her classmates.

The class proceeded nicely without any more incidents. Kakashi was explaining chapter six while Sasuke was taking notes, Naruto was sleeping and Sakura was glaring at the blonde boy, cursing him in her head.

The bell rang and Naruto lifted his head and started to pack up. He felt Sasuke stand up and walk away so he turned his head and watched the raven leave the class, but before he left Naruto clearly saw that Sasuke limped on few occasions.

'_Interesting… ' _


	4. Chapter 4

The bell rang and Naruto lifted his head and started to pack up. He felt Sasuke stand up and walk away so he turned his head and watched the raven leave the class, but before he left Naruto clearly saw that Sasuke limped on few occasions.

_'Interesting…'_ Naruto said in his head while a mischievous smirk appeared on his face. He zipped his backpack and stood up starting to walk towards the door when Kakashi spoke.

'' Naru-chan, have fun~ '' the man said in a knowing tone.

'' Don't worry Kakashi-sensei , I will'' he said leaving the classroom and stepping into a hallway filled with students walking or just hanging out in groups next to theirs or someone elses lockers.

Naruto sighed and looked at his schedule _' Biology , huh? '_ he said in his mind while walking towards the _classroom ' It was one the most boring classes that I had to attend when I was studying here... ' _

The blonde boy turned on a corner where he saw Sasuke leaning against lockers on the left side of the hall. He was talking to Neji while Sakura was clinging to to the him like glue.

'_Hm. Such an annoying girl. How does Sasuke even get along with her enough to make her his girlfriend? Well judging from the way she is acting I take it he didn't even have to talk much to get her to spread her legs for him.'_ He walked passed by the group earning a glare from the pink haired girl, a glance from Neji and unreadable look from Sasuke.

Naruto turned another corner sighing _' Sasuke...huh? He is a mystery to me. And the fact that he was limping can't be coincidence. His height and body built matches the intruders from last night perfectly. Also considering that Itachi is his older brother it wouldn't be a surprise if he really was an agent. But if he was, he's not with Akatsuki... I know every member of Akatsuki and I'm sure he isn't one of them. However, these are only my speculations without any hard concrete proof ... The question is how do I prove it?'_ He thought walking into the classroom and sitting down at one of the empty tables _' I could just bluntly ask, but I'm sure I wouldn't get an honest answer. The only thing I can do is catch him in the act. '_He sighed again.

* * *

Sasuke was leaning against the locker with Sakura attached to his arm and Neji standing in front of him '' The bell will ring soon I think we should be heading to our next class'' said the long-haired brunette boy.

'' Hn...'' Sasuke replied pushing himself from the locker while ripping his arm out of Sakuras grasp as he started to walk away.

'' C'mon, Sasuke-kun, there is still time we can hang out a bit longer.'' The pink haired girl whined almost desperately, trying to make Sasuke stay with her longer. But the raven haired boy just ignored her and kept walking forward.

Hyuga glanced at Sakura when the other boy ignored her. He saw her frown with a pained look on her face '' See you later, Sakura.'' He said and followed Sasuke.

'' Sasuke what are you doing? '' Neji asked while he was walking next to a raven haired boy, towards their next class which was also biology.

" Huh?'' Uchiha asked while turning his head to a side to look at his friend with a raised eyebrow.

'' I mean what are you doing with Naruto?'' The long-haired teen asked not looking at the other.

'' I don't know what you are talking about '' the raven denied everything shifting his gaze to the path in front of him.

'' I'm only asking because you seem to interest Naruto. '' Hyuga said, now looking straight at Sasuke with a serious expression.

'' You know him don't you. ''Sasuke stated.

'' Perceptive. '' long haired teen pointed out '' Naruto is different I take it you noticed that '' he received a nod so he continued '' Being a little cautious wouldn't hurt. Naruto is known as troublemaker when he wants something'' Hyuga said walking into the classroom and towards his and Sasukes table.

'' Hn.'' The other teen replied as he followed Neji inside _' Troublemaker. Huh.'_ he thought as he started walking the same path as Neji to their table when he caught the sight of the blond. He stopped in his pace and looked at Naruto before his lips curved into a smirk and walked towards the blonde while disregarding his better judgment and letting curiosity drive him.

Neji watched as Sasuke sat down next to Naruto once again. He shook his head thinking _' This is not going to end well.' _

The blonde boy looked at the now not so empty seat next to him '' You ditched Neji for me , why? '' he asked bluntly.

'' Curiosity I guess.'' The older one replied simply as the school bell rang signalizing second periods start.

Naruto smirked '' You know curiosity killed the cat. '' he said teasingly.

'' Good thing I'm not a cat then '' Sasuke said with an arrogant and teasing voice.

'' Is that so? I haven't noticed that...''replied the blonde faking being confused by blinking his wide eyes a couple of times and putting a index finger on his chin.

Sasukes eye twitched in annoyance '' Dobe.''

'' Kitty-cat '' Naruto said smirking devilishly getting pleasure in seeing Sasukes irritated face.

'' Idiot.'' Older teen hissed as the teacher walked into the classroom starting the lecture.

After that the class went painfully slow for everyone. The teacher was boring, but also scary as hell so the students kept their mouths shut and eyes wide open. Well as wide as they could get them at least since the class was so boring that it could pass as a bed time story for children to get them to sleep. So because of that when the class was finished all students left the room in half dead state excluding two: Neji and Sasuke.

Naruto yawned and walked out of room feeling sleepy. His eyes felt heavy and his mind worn _out ' Yamato-sensei never changes...Still too serious and strict as ever...' _the boy said in his mind before entering the man's bathroom.

The blonde walked to the sink and switched water on. He lowered his head and splashed some cold water on to his face to drive away the tiredness that appeared during biology. He sighed and looked at his reflection on the mirror '' God, I should be doing something more productive. There are about millions of different things I could be doing right now rather than this...school is a waste of time... but I have to admit it's more fun than I expected it to be '' he said smirking as Sasukes face flashed in his head.

Naruto turned off the water and dried off his face with a paper towel. He left the bathroom only to bump into someone.

He looked at the person who he accidentally bumped into to only see a familiar dark long-haired girl with pale-white eyes '' G-g-g-g-good morning Naruto-kun...'' she greeted him with a light blush on her cheeks.

'' Hello, Hinata-chan.'' The blonde replied trying to be polite.

'' It's nice to see Naruto-kun. It's been a long time since we last saw or talked with each other. Yesterday doesn't count since we never even said a word to each other.'' she said with a lowered head while playing with her fingers in a nervous habit.

'' Yeah...since that time in Berlin if I'm not mistaking'' the whiskered teen said recalling events that took place in Germany.

Hinata nodded as memories flashed in her mind'' That trip didn't go to well...'' the dark haired girl mumbled to herself, but since Naruto had a pretty good hearing he was able to hear what she said.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and glared at the girl in front of _him ' And whose fault do you think it was?'_ he said in his mind annoyed. He turned his gaze away from the girl and sighed '' Look Hinata, I'm not up to for small talk nor for reminiscing on the past right now. So if you want something from me say it now. '' he said coldly.

'' Ummm…'' Hinata was shocked and at loss for words. It always happened whenever she was around the blonde boy. He made her heart skip a beat, but his cold uncaring treatment broke her little fragile heart every time.

'' So? I don't have all day, you know? '' He said almost ordering her, but the girl kept quiet with a lowered head and a heart pounding in her chest '' Nothing? Okay I have P.E. now so see you later.'' He said and walked away with a single wave of his hand.

Naruto made his way towards the changing room for P.E. as the school bell rang signalizing the start of the next class. He stopped in front of changing room before walking inside. He was late so he didn't really expect to find anyone there since gym teacher was kinda over the top when it comes to exercising . The teacher would always say _'' It's our prime of youth so we should live to the fullest! Let's start with hundred push ups!'' _Naruto remembered the old days and shivered.

Don't get me wrong he loved P.E. , but the only thing he didn't love about this class was the teacher. He could deal with Biology, but gym with Might Guy was just plain scary. He would make students work so hard that when they were finished most of the students in class couldn't walk anymore from the intense exercises he would put them through.

The blonde sighed and walked inside and to his surprise he found one more person there changing. And it was none other than the person that intrigues Naruto the most. Sasuke Uchiha.

He looked around confirming that there was no one else in the room besides them'' I take it everyone else already left for the class '' Naruto stated walking towards his locker '' And since I was late I guess you were too or is it you that you just wanted to see me change?'' He said with a smirk.

Sasukes eye twitched '' Tch. Idiot.'' He retorted starting to unbutton his shirt.

The blonde boy chuckled while opening his locker and taking out his gym clothes. He put them on the bench which was placed next to him. Naruto took off his own shirt before dropping it on the bench and taking his gym shirt and putting it on.

Naruto heard a noise from a side where Sasuke was. The blue eyes turned a little so that Naruto could see from the corner of his eyes what was the noise about. But when his eyes saw the sight on the side his breathing stopped for a second and he couldn't help but turn his head to a side and stare at Sasuke.

On Narutos left side about few meters away Sasuke sat on one of the other benches in the locker room shirtless. Naruto saw ravens pale muscular but not too muscular chest that he could describe with only one single word _' Hot... '_ he thought and then Inos and Deidaras words from this morning rang in his head.

_Ino looked at her younger cousin with a completely serious expression on her face '' Naruto, I saw you in class with the Uchiha yesterday where you were whispering in his ear. I saw your smirk. This might be just a game to you, but you have to understand one thing, Naruto. You are a 15 year old teen age boy that means your hormones are very high and you might not understand it right now since you never really experienced this before, but… at this age your body starts craving for more-'' she explained, but was cut off by her older cousin._

_'' To put it bluntly, Naruto, you are attracted to the Uchiha. Sexually. It means you want to him.'' He said._

' Could I really be attracted to him?' Naruto asked himself and then idea popped in his head. He looked at Sasuke with a blank serious face and asked '' Can you do me a favor?''

'' It depends, what kind of favor?'' The raven haired boy asked suspiciously.

'' It's just a little favor. I need to try something to find out something. You would only need to sit on a bench like you are now.'' Uzumaki explained.

' _I guess it can't hurt. I think.' _Sasuke thought '' Fine… just make it fast we still have class you know'' he said.

Naruto nodded and slowly approached the stoic boy until he stood in front of him and without any other thought or warning he sat down in the Uchihas lap, straddling him. The boy threw his arms around the olders shoulders and leaned in smashing their lips together in a kiss while shocking Sasuke.

The Uchihas eyes widened when he felt soft, delicious, pink lips press on his. A strange warm feeling washed up on him making his heart flutter so he instinctively closed his eyes and put his arms around Narutos waist pulling him closer.

When Naruto felt Sasukes arms on his waist, pulling him closer, he was a little surprised by this action since he had expected Sasuke to push him away and punch him in the face, but that didn't happen and he sure as hell wasn't gonna think about it any longer than this right now… he tightened his hold on Sasuke and licked the other boys lip, pleading for entrance.

The older teen opened his mouth where he met the others eager wet hot tongue with his own eager one. After that their tongues engaged in somewhat battle for dominance that neither one of them wanted to lose. They both sucked, licked, explored each other's wet hot insides as the raven haired boys hands traveled down to grope Narutos behind that made the blonde let out a little moan that sent shivers down the olders spine. Sasuke smirked and groped the younger boy again and again enjoying the sounds he was making.

Naruto cursed himself for being weak and letting those moans escape, but he was having to much fun to break this hot passionate kiss he and Sasuke shared. Their lips moved in sync sending waves of pleasure through both of them, their saliva mixed together and that's why they could taste themselves and the other. Their bodies burned from these overwhelming new feelings to both of them: lust, passion, need...

A faint pink dusted the blonde boys cheeks when he separated from Sasukes lips with a trail of saliva still connecting them. They both were panting from the lack of air through their long make out session. Their hot breaths were tingling each other's faces and their hearts were beating fast as their hazy eyes were glued to each other.

They stared at each other for about two more minutes not changing their positions. Naruto was still straddling the raven and his hands were still around the older ones neck when Sasuke spoke '' So, Naruto, did you find out anything from this _favor_? ''

'' In the matter of fact I did.'' The blonde said leaning in so that his breath hushed on Sasukes ear '' It seems Ino and Onii-san were right. I'm attracted to you, Sasuke Uchiha'' he said seductively.

'' Is that so? I'm not sure I want a boy who goes around kissing people and calling it a _favor _'' the older boy replied teasingly.

A smirk appeared on Narutos face '' But, My Dear Sasu-chan, you just stole my first kiss ~ '' he said huskily.

'' Does it even count as stealing when you give it to me willingly? And I didn't even ask…'' The dark haired teen retorted smugly.

The younger teen chuckled and licked the ravens ear '' But you liked it and you were enjoying the kiss as much as I did… Well you know considering the facts that you were groping me and returning the kiss soo eagerly and passionately.'' He said and leaned back so that he could face the Uchiha once more '' This was my first kiss so I don't know anything about kissing or attraction to other since you are also the first person I'm attracted to, but I do know this: I liked it. I liked the kiss very much '' the boy pecked the other on the lips once more and stood up walking back next to his locker while leaving Sasuke in a little daze.

In a minute Naruto fully changed in his gym clothes and started walking towards the door, but before he opened them and left for the class which was held outside he looked back to Sasuke '' You know you should really get ready we are already _soo late~_'' he said making the older teen blink and realize he was dozing off '' By the way you should really take care of that _problem_ of yours '' Naruto said smirking and pointing to Sasukes erection that could be seen in his pants.

'' You should worry about your own '' the raven retorted.

'' Oh that. Don't worry it will go away the second I see your girlfriend '' Naruto replied before he left the room.

Sasuke let out an amusing chuckle and put his index finger on his lips '' This taste…it's his… he tastes like miso ramen…'' another chuckle echoed in an empty room '' I guess I don't hate ramen as much as I thought I did…It's rather delicious when you think about it…''

* * *

A loud knock was heard on the door before fast footsteps echoed through the house when a pink haired girl rushed to open the front door of her house.

The school has ended a few hours ago and Sakura went straight home. She cleaned her room, lit some candles and dropped some rose petals creating a romantic atmosphere in her room before she texted Sasuke to come by and put on some sexy lingerie.

So because of that, now she was running through her house in black high-heels wearing red panties and red bra with a red coat on top. She had way more makeup on her face than usual, but the same old hairstyle.

The pink haired girl stopped in front of the door and once more glanced at the mirror. She looked herself up and down looking for anything out-of-place and when she declared everything is fine she opened the door to reveal her handsome boyfriend standing there. He was wearing a black T-shirt and dark blue jeans. She smiled and was about to jump and kiss him when he put a hand on her mouth '' Didn't I tell you about million times that I don't like being kissed.'' He said in annoyed tone.

Sakura sighed and her smile dropped she moved to a side letting Sasuke in and closing the door after him '' My parents are out-of-town so we have the house to ourselves '' she said with smirk.

'' When are they getting back? '' he asked.

'' Not till tomorrow so let's go to my room already '' she said excitedly, grabbing the ravens arm and pulling it to make him move, but to her dismay, he didn't even budge.

'' I'm not feeling the need to go to your room just for a fuck '' The male said and pushed Sakura to the nearest wall, face first '' Now take off that ridiculous coat, bend down, hands on the wall and spread your legs. '' he ordered. His voice was strict and void of any emotion.

Sakura complied with her boyfriend's orders and did as she was ordered to. She dropped her coat on the ground and took off her panties. She bent down putting her hands on the wall in front of her as she heard a rustle from behind of her.

Sasuke took his phone out of his pants pocket before he unbuckled his belt and dropped his pants to the ground with his boxers. He put his phone on a table next to him and looked at the girl who was bend down in front of him, her legs spread leaving nothing to the imagination… This was every guys dream having a girl like this, but the only problem with this picture was that he was feeling nothing for the sight in front of him. No desire, no lust, no nothing.

The boy let out a sigh _'I should just get this over with already'_ he told himself and decided not to dwell on this feeling. He put on a condom and without a single word he slammed his dick inside the pink haired girl making her yelp from the sudden action. He didn't wait for _okay_ sign before he started thrusting in and out of Sakuras pussy while his hands held her hips in place…

'' Ahhh! Sasuke-kun! '' Sakura moaned feeling his member inside of her.

Sasuke noted that her walls were a little loose around him, but he didn't mind that very much since he really needed some release. He was silently suffering, holding it in since lunch today… more accurately since the encounter with the golden-haired teen at the locker room…Sasukes cock twitched at the memory of the blonds pink lips on his. His thrusts increased when he remembered the sounds Naruto was making. He remembered Narutos cutely flushed face after the kiss, he imagined erotic sounds the blond would make if he was thrusting into him right now, he imagined the sight he would see if Naruto was under him with pink cheeks and lust filled eyes.

Sasuke shivered as those images flooded his mind. He gripped Sakuras hair tightly and started slamming into her faster and more fiercely than ever , making her scream from pain and pleasure while he was dozing off into his own little world where Naruto was the one, moaning his name out. The boy felt he was close to finish so he tightened his grip on Sakuras hair again and pushed her legs apart a little more, slamming into her even deeper.

The boys cock went in and out of Sakura at full speed sending her into bliss, but her moment was ruined when they both heard a phone ringing. Since Sasuke was in his own little world he tried to ignore the ringing as much as he could, but his attempt was futile and he heard another phone ring, but this time louder.

Sasuke groaned in irritation, coming out of his daze and slowing down his thrusts. He grabbed his phone and answered it '' What? '' he asked.

'' _Sasuke-kun, that's no way to answer your cell~'' Orochimaru whined._

'' Just go to the point. '' Sasuke replied while thrusting into Sakura.

'' _You have another assignment. Be at HQ in an hour '' Orochimaru said strictly._

'' Fine. I be there.'' He said and hung up.

The male teen placed his cell on the table once again and slammed into the pink haired girl with all his force few more times before they both came. Not waiting for anything he pulled out of her and let go of her hips making her slump to the floor since his hands were the only thing keeping her standing.

The boy took off,the now used condom and threw it into the nearest bin before pulling on his boxers and pants. He took his phone and was starting to leave when he heard Sakura speak '' Are you really leaving? Why don't you ever stay? It's like you only use me for sex…'' she asked with a broken voice.

Sasuke looked at her coldly '' This is was my conditions when I agreed to date you. I don't stay after sex and No kissing nor cuddling. You can deal with it or leave me alone. Your choice. '' he said before he left her house.

Sakura glanced at the spot where once stood her so called boyfriend with tears running down her cheeks. She felt hurt and betrayed. Sasuke was treating her like trash and some doll to only have sex with, but I guess she couldn't blame him since she knew what she was getting into from the start.

The female let out an empty chuckle '' I brought this on myself…'' She said and changed her position on the floor so that now she was sitting with her back against the wall '' I thought that maybe with time he would come to love me…But it's been almost two years and nothing's happening… nothings changing… well maybe that isn't accurate… Something is changing…Naruto…''she said and remembered today's events in P.E.

**Flashback**

It was already 10 minutes into P.E. class when Sakura noticed that Sasuke wasn't here yet _' It's not like Sasuke to be late to class…'_ she thought and worried expression appeared on her face _'Maybe I should check on him? '_ she asked herself and thought about it for a couple of seconds before deciding to check on the stoic boy. So she excused herself from the class with a pretext that she was going to the bathroom.

The girl rushed through the halls until she reached the boys locker room. She put her ear to the door and listened to hear if someone's inside, but she couldn't hear clearly so with a sigh she looked around before entering the prohibited territory to women.

Sakura carefully and silently sneaked into the boys locker room _' Sasuke never misses a class… so this should be the first place I should check '_ she said in her head before she looked around only to see two people making out _' Is that Naruto?'_ Sakura thought looking at the back of blond-haired male _' Ha wait till the whole school hears he is gay! He will be shunned from everyone! And also with this I will repay him for humiliating me all those times! I wonder who his partner is?'_ She looked closer only to see familiar raven hair.

Her green eyes widened in shock and she felt her heart-break _' No! It can't be! Sasuke?...'_ she felt tear drops in the corner of her eyes as she stared at the sight in front of her '' Sasuke…'' she said silently before running out of the room without a sound.

She ran into the nearest girls bathroom before locking it and letting her tears fall freely.

**Flashback**

Sakura smiled sadly at the memory before laughing sorrowfully '' It's funny how I spent two years doing anything that came to mind to make Sasuke to at least acknowledge me, but nothing worked…and here comes this boy and in few days accomplishes something I tried so hard to accomplish for years…'' she said pulling her legs to her chest and laying her head on her knees '' That's unfair…'' she said as she broke down in sobs.

* * *

Later, in the evening.

Naruto walked into Tsunades office '' So Baa-chan why did you call me here? '' he asked bluntly after the office doors closed.

'' Naruto, you have a mission.'' She replied.

* * *

**A/N** Sorry for taking so long to update this fanfiction. Also I would be very happy if you would post a review~ ... And sorry for mistakes you will find in my fanfiction, I think I already told you that English isn't my first language... So please if you find a mistake point it out to me I will fix it.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto was walking through the hall full of different people who were dressed in fancy suits and dresses. He was caring a tray with glasses of champagne for the guests of this event. He was wearing a waiter's uniform, a wig, makeup and black contact lenses. The wig covered the boys blond hair, lenses hid his deep blue eyes, makeup made the whiskers disappear and a waiter's uniform gave him a chance to blend into the crowd more.

'' Naruto-kun, I have the target in my sights.'' A low feminine voice said shyly through the ear piece in Narutos left ear.

'' Stop using my real name. You will compromise the mission if you keep this up'' he said annoyed '' Now tell me the targets position?'' The blonde asked.

'' Y-y-y-yes Kurama-kun. '' she replied while stuttering nervously, but using Narutos code name. ''The target is 6 meters to your right'' she said a little bit louder and more confidently.

Naruto shook his head and looked to his right, spotting his target '' Got it '' he said before casually starting to walk towards him while offering drinks to people attending this party _' I hate this kind of missions... Too many eyes and cameras around… This way anything can go wrong any second now. If we spend too much time here there will be a bigger chance of getting caught…I need to get this over with already and her presence doesn't help here at all. '_ He thought sarcastically giving a discreet glare to his partner for this mission _' Why did I agree to this again?' _

**Flashback**

26 hours before the start of the mission...

Naruto walked into Tsunades office '' So Baa-chan why did you call me here?'' He asked bluntly after the office doors closed.

'' Naruto, you have a mission.'' She replied.

'' I thought my mission was to attend high school again '' he said in a mocking voice, knowing full well that this mission (to go back to school) was more of a punishment than a true mission.

Blond woman rolled her eyes when she heard her grandsons reply '' You can manage two missions at once, can't you?'' She asked challengingly.

'' Tch. Of course I can. '' Naruto said annoyed and pissed off that this woman would dare to even suggest he couldn't do it.

'' So it's settled then. You are taking this mission.'' Tsunade said with a devilish smile and cheerfully scary tone before pulling out a red folder and handing it to the blond boy '' You will find everything related to the mission here. As you see the color is red so it's an assassination. Failure is not an option'' she said.

Naruto took the folder and opened it running his eyes through the content in it '' Hmmm... I see the client has some demanding conditions... '' The blond commented.

The older woman sighed and relaxed in her chair '' Yeah... As you see the mission is infiltration and elimination of the target. The mission will start 23 hours from now and it will take place at a charity event which the target is going to attend. The client wants to send a message so he ordered that the target is assassinated on live TV'' she explained closing her eyes for a second or two.

'' I will need the floor plans for the building where the event will be held '' Naruto said reading his targets profile _' A politician hmm...and one of the high ups none the less...his death will bring a lot of heat and be on the front page of every newspaper in the country...Not to mention I have to kill him on national TV spectacularly…'_

'' Yes here it is. Take it. '' The blonde woman said giving the whiskered teen the floor plans of the building.

Naruto took it and sprayed it on the Hokage's table looking over it '' Umm...I see...The problem is going to be getting out rather than getting in. Considering it's a charity event that many rich and powerful businessmen and women will be attending...The security will surely be tight as hell. So... After the job is done, it would be easier to leave without being noticed if the whole room was in panic mode. Running around looking for an exit... ''He said more as an observation to himself than anything else.

'' Do you have a plan already? Don't decide anything yet. You should wait till your partner gets here'' Tsunade said '' So that she-'' she continued but was cut short by a younger blond boy.

'' Wait, wait, wait!'' Naruto said waving his hands dismissively in front of him '' Who said anything about a partner? I work better alone and you know that Baa-chan. I don't need a partner. I'm going in alone.'' He stated feeling irritated and looked down on.

Tsunades eyes hardened as she looked intensely at the teen '' It's a mission for two. I'm not sending you in without a backup. So just Deal with it. Also having partner always helps.'' She said.

'' I don't need back up. It's a simple mission. Just in and out. It's basically a one man job.'' He said rolling his eyes '' And who is this partner anyway-'' he started asking, but was interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

'' Oh speaking of the Devil...'' the older woman commented feeling a little agitated '' Come in.'' She ordered softly.

The door opened shyly and a girl who had big breasts and dark hair came in. Naruto looked at her and his eyes narrowed '' Oh no way... Baa-chan... You can't mean...her...'' he trailed of, but Hokage knew what he meant and nodded '' No.'' He said turning around and starting to walk away.

'' Stop. Right. There. Brat!'' Tsunade yelled threateningly '' I'm not finished yet!''

'' Look, I don't trust her. You know what happened on our last mission together.'' Naruto said, sending a cold a glare towards the dark haired girl, making her flinch.

'' I know... But Hinata is a good agent ...'' the blonde woman said sighing.

'' Naruto-kun I'm-I'm s-s-so-'' Hinata started saying, but stopped when the blonde teen silenced her with a raised hand.

'' I don't want to hear it. Sorry doesn't make it better'' The whiskered teen said before sighing '' Look I can work alone or just give me anyone else, but her. Why can't Neji go in her place? He is very skilled. He is more skilled than her, who do you think she learned everything from? '' He asked trying his hardest to change his grandmother's mind.

'' Naruto-kun...'' the girl mumbled silently with her head lowered feeling hurt and guilty.

'' Enough!'' Tsunade yelled furiously '' Stop whining and grow up already! You are going on a mission with Hinata and that's final!'' She sighed rubbing her temple '' Plus Neji is on another mission and everyone is busy with their own jobs.'' She added.

Narutos eyes narrowed '' And what do I get from going on a mission with her? Give me something worth a while and I will stop whining as you say and promise to put up with this situation in return. '' He said smirking.

'' What! You work for me! I'm not required to give you anything. I'm your boss and I order you to obey!'' She yelled standing up in rage and punching a table with both of her fists breaking it in half.

'' I would, but I don't see a point. You already made me go back to high school and now you are making me work with her when I specifically told you after that one mission that I'm not, on any circumstances, partnering up with her once more.'' He said crossing his arms on his chest stubbornly.

A vein appeared on the older woman's forehead pulsing in fury '' Fine!'' she yelled and plopped back into her chair closing her eyes and thinking what could she give the annoying brat so he would take this mission 'Money? No he already has too much… Car? No he has that too… Mhhh.. Oh wait I know.' She said in her head and opened her eyes looking at the whiskered teen seriously '' I will give you three times when you can ask of me anything and I will do it. If it's for a mission, personal use or whatever and even if it goes against my beliefs, three times I will let it slide. ''

Narutos eyes widen for a second before they returned to the usual ice-cold blue '' Deal''

Tsunade let out a sigh '' So you had a plan? '' she asked trying to get this meeting to end as soon as possible.

'' Yes. I will infiltrate the event posing as a waiter while Hinata will be a guest. I will let Shikamaru handle getting us in. Hinata will locate a target while I carry out the mission. After the target is eliminated we create a mass panic in the room and blend into the crowd fleeing the room. We will rendezvous in a specific place and get back here. '' He explained.

'' Nice plan. It's always surprising how fast you can come up with a solid plan. Do you have any questions Hinata? Is there anything not to your liking? '' The blonde woman asked while Hinata just shook her head in denial '' Oh by the way before I forget the client said that there is a possibility that the target hired Sound agency to protect him so be careful. '' she warned.

'' Umm.. Sound…'' Naruto said tapping a finger on his chin while thinking hard for a second '' I will just borrow one of Deidara's toys to keep them at bay '' he said smirking evilly.

**End of Flashback**

_' Oh… right…'_ the teen whose blue eyes were now hidden behind black contact lenses thought _' I guess the end justifies the means…'_ he sighed and continued his way towards his target when he noticed suspicious man few feet's away from the target.

The man was slightly higher than Naruto, had a well-built body and red hair which looking closer was evidently a wig much like his own, he was wearing black sunglasses, fancy black tuxedo and had a white cane in his left hand. For a naked eye he would be just an ordinary guest at the party who was blind, but Narutos eyes weren't ordinary. So when the man turned his head, the blond caught a glance of what looked like an earpiece. That's when he put two and two together.

'' Sound…'' Naruto mumbled proceeding to his target and handing out drinks to some guests that had run out of their drinks already while keeping an eye on the sound agent _' Give it to them to go undercover as a blind man. Well it's not a bad idea since blind people are usually underestimated… and also…he looks very familiar…'_ the teen thought for a second, but didn't dwell on it.

Slowly, not arousing suspicion Naruto reached the target ''Sir, do you want a drink?'' he asked with a fake warm smile that no one could see through.

The target by the name of Tom Sipit looked at the waiter boy who was smiling innocently at him and said while taking a glass of champagne ''Don't mind if I do''

Tom was a tall, 39 years old man with brown hair and light brown eyes. He is a family man and has a daughter by the name of Elizabeth Sipit who is around Narutos age. He also has a wife... well, he had a wife, but now he has an ex-wife since they divorced last year due to his long hours at work. Basically he is just an ordinary man who, as his wife says _'' Was married to his work''_. However, he was a politician and there for he was bound to make some enemies. Some worse than others. The worst enemies are not the mafia, but greedy men. They would go to desperate links to get rid of the problem standing in between them and mountain of money and that's why Naruto is here today. He was hired by one of those greedy men when Tom decided to vote against building a Fossil fuel plant in one of the small village next to a giant lake in the far north, saying _''This plant would endanger the Nature and might leak toxic wastes into the lake which the town people are using daily ''_

Naruto sighed. He knew the reason of this hit and didn't quite like it. Don't get me wrong a job is a job and he would do it without a flaw, but that didn't say he has to like it. His mother used to take him to the park every day and tell him how much she loved the green, green grass and shining crystal water in the pond before she was murdered in cold blood. That's why Naruto is quite fond of nature and still likes to come to the park and just sit on the bench watching the pond which reminded him his mother's gentle warm smile.

The blond saw Tom take a sip of his drink and noted to himself that his job was almost done here. Just few more minutes and he can take his leave. Naruto sighed and got back to walking around and offering drinks to everyone before his eyes fell on the Sound agent and the deja vu hit him again. He knew he saw that man somewhere _'But where?' _that was the question he wanted to find out.

The need to know where he had seen this man before made him lose all his sense of duty and put his curiosity first. Without any other thought he made his way towards the Sound agent. He didn't rush or made any moves that would make him seem out-of-place before he reached the other man. He stopped on the man's left side and looked back to see his target drink the last sip of his drink before the sound of the microphone being turned on brought his and everyone's attention to the stage .

'' Welcome, ladies and gentleman! To an annual funds gathering to help starving people in Africa charity event. I will be your host for tonight so you will be seeing me a lot. So for the starters I want to introduce to you one of our most generous investors Tom Sipit! He will tell you about our work in Africa. Now please welcome him onto the stage!'' The man on the stage said while the audience started clapping, ushering Tom onto the stage.

The politician put down his empty glass of champagne and walked gracefully to the stage, taking a microphone from the host. He greeted the public and started explaining the work they do with the money that they gather from rich people who aren't afraid to share it with commoners.

Naruto looked at the man beside him and said in a teasing tone that just came out without Naruto trying'' Sir, you know the sunglasses look really weird in a place like.''

'' And who asked you? You should know your place waiter.'' The man replied in an annoyed, cold tone which told Naruto that the man really didn't want to be here, just like him.

'' Oh, but I know my place '' The teen said pulling out his cellphone with one of his hands while the other still held a tray with three glasses of champagne'' You know for acting as a sophisticated man, wearing sunglasses inside looks and is really rude to other people. '' Naruto scolded teasingly while dialing a number on his phone, but not pushing the call button.

The man in black tuxedo grunted in annoyance '' What makes you think I'm not blind? Or something? '' he asked not taking his eyes of Tom on the stage.

'' Well, to be honest you might look like a blind person to others, but not to me. See you are now looking right at the stage and even if a blind person has his head turned to a sound the head would never be looking to a stages as straight as this.'' Naruto explained smirking.

'' Tch. Smartass. '' The agent said even more irritated now '' By the way what are you doing? Hitting on me?''

'' No. See I already have someo-…'' the blonde started saying but stopped when someone's face appeared in his mind. He traced his eyes over the man beside him once more before smirking knowingly '' I already have someone in mind that peaked my interest, but I can't say that I'm not interested in you either…However; I'm not here for that. '' The boy said truthfully.

''Oh. So why are you here again? '' The man asked sarcastically, but with some interest also evident in his voice..

'' Who? Me? '' The fake waiter asked while pushing a call button on his cell '' I'm just here to remember where I seen you and maybe also make your mission fail '' he stated expressionless.

The agent's eyes widened, though it couldn't be seen through sunglasses '' Wha-'' he started asking and turning his head to the male next to him, but stopped when he heard coughing from the stage. He quickly looked back to the stage and saw Tom on his knees coughing out blood. The expression on his face was clearly of a man in agony. People around the stage were shocked and scared of what was happening in front of them, the host was freaking out next to the politician not knowing what to do or how to help the man.

The agent was about to rush towards his charge when he heard the waiter speak once again.

'' You can't help him. He is dead already. Right now his every organ is shutting down one by one or should I say he is being burned alive from the inside of his body?. He should be in so much pain now, I can't even imagine. '' Naruto said coldly without even blinking just staring at the stage.

A sudden metallic music interrupted what everyone was doing. Their gazes fell on a giant TV screen where a text appeared that said: **One down and all of you to go! I infected all of you with one of the most deadly poisons in our time, but I also left a cure somewhere in this building. Your only job is to find it in an hour before you die an agonizing death just like Tom Sipit. See ya don't wanna be ya! XOXOXO your dearest Scull~**

There was a complete silence for a minute after the party guests read the message before the whole room erupted in panic. People started running around screaming, desperately searching for the so called cure. In other words it was a complete chaos and a cue for Naruto to take his leave.

The fake waiter disappeared in the crowd of people, but the Sound agent managed to get a glance of him and followed the assassin out. Naruto made turns and turns blending in with people who were panicking all around him while the man in tuxedo tried to keep up with him and not lose him in the crowd.

The young ' Konoha' agent made his way downstairs, turned to his right and proceeded to walk straight until turning a corner and walking in to the kitchen, where he found a back door leading into the alley and walked through them. Without stopping or dwelling on the panic still inside the building he started to walk towards the exist of the alley, but stopped when he heard the door once again open and close, meaning someone has followed him out.

Naruto should be scared or nervous at least that he might have been caught in the act, but he wasn't. He knew who was behind him even without turning to confirm it, he knew who followed him out, he knew because he was hoping for this to happen. The confrontation between them.

'' You followed me.'' The blond said simply.

The man in tuxedo took off his sunglasses and threw them aside before he pulled out his gun and pointed it at the fake waiters back'' You wanted me to follow you. Why?'' he asked coldly, trying to think of any reason that would make sense. Why would this person that he's never met seek him out ? _' Though, I think or sense that I know him… or seen him somewhere…I just can't place where…'_

'' I wanted us to talk alone without anyone's prying eyes or ears '' the blond replied simply with a shrug.

'' About what? '' came another question from the man pointing a gun.

'' Indeed… about what? Mh…'' Naruto replied teasingly, his back still to the other.

'' Don't beat around the bush!'' The Sound agent said threateningly.

'' Well I guess the most logical answer would be that I wanted to know what did you want in our file room when you broke into 'Konoha' a few days ago?'' That sentence made the eyes of the man in the tuxedo widen in shock ''... But honestly that's not really it. '' the blond said thoughtful.

'' Then what is it?'' Narutos _enemy_ asked losing his patience.

'' Mostly I find you interesting. Not to mention the fact that you infiltrated the 'Konoha' HQ so easily. You seem like a worthy opponent'' the boy stated.

The older male's dark eyebrow rose in a baffled manner '' You want to fight me? ''

'' No. '' Naruto shook his head '' More like I want to play a game. '' this statement confused the other even more '' You seemed so bored in school… _**Sasuke-kun ~**_ '' ….

* * *

**A/N** **Please please please review~~~~~** I really really want to know your thoughts on my fanfic. It gives me spirit when I read you reviews. Also on another note. I want to apologizes if you are displeased with the way I write speech marks. I put the spaces subconsciously... I just hope it won't bother you too much and you will just go with it.


	6. Chapter 6

The older male's dark eyebrow rose in a baffled manner '' You want to fight me? ''

'' No. '' Naruto shook his head '' More like I want to play a game. '' This statement confused the other even more '' You seemed so bored in school… Sasuke-kun ~ '' ….

Sasukes eyes widened as the others man's words echoed through the dark alley and hit his eardrums with a full force. He couldn't understand how this man could know who he was. He was careful, he never aroused any suspicions and he was sure no one could have seen through his disguise when he broke into 'Konoha' _'So then how? How does this guy know who I am?' _Those were the two questions that rang through his head right now begging him to find answers to them.

'' Who the hell are you?'' Sasuke finally asked after a minute of silence. His eyes were narrowed, his voice was sharp and held much conviction to get all of the answers to all of his questions.

Naruto smirked '' If I answered that it would be no fun, would it now?'' He replied playfully making the other tighten his hold on his gun.

'' I repeat my question, who the hell are you? '' Sasuke asked once again. His voice sharper than before.

'' Not telling '' Naruto stubbornly responded.

'' If you don't answer I'm going to shoot you. ''The raven stated without even wavering his tone.

'' We both know you are not going to shoot me. '' The blond with a brunet wig retorted confidently.

Sasuke frowned '' How are you so sure? I could kill you right now and walk away like nothing happened. No one would ever know what happened here.'' he said simply.

'' Well, first, it wouldn't be in your best interest. Do you think I'm stupid? You think I would take a mission without a failsafe? I work for 'Konoha' like you should have guessed by now. You are a threat, but I'm bored and you intrigue me so I didn't say anything to the director of our organization, but a mission is still a mission and I can die while trying to complete it. But if I die, there would be no one to keep an eye on you and 'Konoha' would be in danger so I created a failsafe in 'Konoha's' network. If I die or go missing for a specific time period the failsafe will activate and will inform every agent of 'Konoha' who you are. That's why you should lower your gun because there is no way you are pulling that trigger.'' Naruto said arrogantly with a smirk '' Second. It's not like you would be able to kill me anyway. Considering the events a few days ago when you broke in to 'Konoha' HQ. I just hope you have a good memory and remember me kicking your ass'' he said with a teasing voice.

Sasukes eyes narrowed even more as he let out a loud grunt of annoyance '' So it was you that night. Since you said you saw me in school I'm guessing you probably got a sight of me limping and that's how you knew who I was or at least had some suspicions which you confirmed today... Am I right? '' He said in a calm voice.

Naruto chuckled '' Yes you are and I wouldn't expect any less from you. The day that we fought you could keep up with me. There aren't too many people out there who are able to do that and finding out your identity was a coincidence, though real pleasant one...'' he smirked to himself remembering the kiss while his hand came unconsciously to touch his lips.

The sound agent's dark eyebrow rose in confusion '' Pleasant?''

The blonds eyes widened and his sweat dropped as he realized he gave to much information to the other '' You know what I mean - fun, interesting, the one that will help me liven up my life.'' He said trying to cover up his mess.

Sasuke frowned for a moment hearing the change in the teen's voice '' So what exactly do you want?'' He asked.

The whiskered teen sighed '' Didn't I tell you already? I want to play a game. It's nothing lame and cliche like 'kill or be killed' it's just a simple 'Find out who I am' game. '' He replied simply.

'' 'Find out who I am' game?' What kind of game is this?'' the teen with black eyes asked.

'' It's simple. You just have to find out who I am in one month. If you do I will never tell a soul who you really are and I will owe you a favor, though it can't in any way damage 'Konoha' or agents working for 'Konoha'.'' Naruto said.

'' And if you win? '' Sasuke asked feeling as if this was some kind of trap.

'' Well...'' Naruto grinned '' I suppose I could settle for a favor as well... but I'm not sure yet.'' He said teasingly '' Let's agree that I would decide after I win and, whatever I want, you will do it'' a mischievous smirk appeared on his face.

The older teen frowned '' That doesn't seem fair at all. '' He commented.

The blonde rolled his eyes '' Fine. I will agree to make my winning fee something that doesn't endanger anything dear to you. Does that sound better?'' He asked.

Sasuke stared at the back of the other, his grip on a gun loosened _' I can't help but feel like this is a some kind of trap. Damn. I'm in a bind here. This guy knows who I am. He can spill the beans whenever he wants, but he doesn't. I don't trust him enough to say he won't tell anyone, but I must admit that his offer sounds somewhat appealing and if win… I mean when I win he might be able to help me with my own personal goal… If I look from that point of view this whole ordeal would be worthwhile._' He thought before lowering his weapon '' So what are the rules? '' he asked.

Naruto chuckled and turned around to look at the man who was a few feet behind him. Since it was dark in the alley neither one of them could see the other clearly. They were both hidden in the night's shadows, though even without the darkness it would be hard to see through their disguises. Naruto was quite pleased with himself that he managed to hide his own identity and bring other's to the light '' Aren't you a little too eager now? '' he teased.

Sasuke smirked '' Well I don't think we have all night for you to tease me to death '' he said '' And besides you managed to peek my interest already. Wasn't that your goal anyway? ''

'' Did I now?'' Naruto started saying and was about to continue, but he heard a loud grunt coming from Sasuke and decided to stop playing around '' Rules well… There are only two: Don't try to get my name by doing something that might hurt 'Konoha' or people working there in any way. Second. Don't follow me. '' He replied.

'' So how do you expect me to find out who you are? How will all of this work?'' Sasuke asked frowning.

'' I will leave clues in your locker at school that you will have to decipher to find out what I like. Every clue will be different and will reveal one thing about me. However, it will be really vague.'' Naruto explained and a smirk appeared on his face once again '' I just hope you are perceptive because it would bring me great disappointment if I was actually wrong about you and you turn out to be a clueless idiot.'' he teased.

Sasuke snorted, but if you looked closer you could see a little spark of playfulness in his eyes '' Don't worry I'm certain I will live up to your expectations '' he said smirking.

'' I would hope so. '' The blond said and turned around '' Well, that's it. I have to go now. See you soon, _Sasu-chan_! '' Naruto said walking away.

Sasukes eye twitched at the nick name, but the smirk was still present as he watched the other walk away '' What the hell did I get myself into? '' he asked himself and turned the safety ,of his gun, back on.

He sighed and started walking away too. He walked slowly like an ordinary person coming from the movies or something rather than secret agent walking away from a failed mission. is phone started ringing and, though reluctantly, he answered it eventually.

'' What? ''

'' _Sasuke-kun, comeback to HQ as soon as you can. We have some information about the certain someone you've been looking for these past years. '' A snaky voice came the other end of the call._

The raven's eyes widened and his hands started shaking for a minute before his eyes narrowed into a glare and he started walking as fast as he could to not attract unwanted attention, but still reach the HQ faster.

* * *

Naruto walked up to the black SVU that was parked next to a bar. He opened its doors and sat down into a passenger's seat next to his partner Hinata who was already sitting in the driver's seat.

Hinata let out a sigh and smiled as her eyes landed on blond boy. She noticed that he wasn't wearing his waiters uniform and brunet wig anymore, but instead he was wearing black jeans, dark purple sweater and wig with long black hair, meaning he changed along the way to this meeting spot.

'' Naruto-kun, where were you? I couldn't reach you. Why did you go radio silent? I thought something went wrong and you got caught or something worse... I was worried...'' Hinata blurted out feeling nervous, but also relieved that Naruto seemed alright as far as she saw.

'' I ran into someone. '' the blond replied simply while buckling up.

Confusion appeared on the long haired girls pale face '' W-w-what? Did someone recognize you? Are you in danger? '' she asked with voice filled with worry and fear for the other's safety.

'' It doesn't concern you, but if I have to answer they did not recognize me and I'm in no danger what so ever. It was just a pleasant coincidence that I met him there. The outcome of this mission was better than I expected. I'm quite glad right now that I took it. I confirmed something very important today.'' He responded, trying to stop the girl from asking more unnecessary questions by assuring her that everything is fine.

'' B-b-but are you sure? '' She asked. Doubt, still present in her voice.

'' I said everything is fine. I know what I'm doing and I wouldn't compromise a mission like a certain someone '' Naruto replied '' So stop meddling into others peoples business. It's annoying. Just drive '' he said irritated.

Hinata's eyes saddened. he knew the reason behind the way Naruto treated her. She knew it, but it still hurt. The dark haired girl shook her head focusing her attention to the task at hand.. She put the key into ignition and started the car before driving away casually.

* * *

Sasuke entered the building where the Sound HQ was located and walked straight to an elevator. He stepped inside and pushed the button for the 27th floor. He relaxed when he felt the elevator move and just leaned on the left side of the wall in the enclosed space..

A few minutes later the elevator stopped and the doors opened. He stepped out of the elevator and made his way down the hallway until he reached a large metal door. He pushed it open and entered a big office where two men were sitting on a couch which was placed next to the right wall. They were talking about business as far as Sasuke could tell.

The dark haired older man looked up when he heard the door open and smiled evilly when he saw Sasuke come in '' Hello Sasuke-kun~'' Orochimaru said in a sing song voice.

Sasuke looked at Kabuto and Orochimaru and already felt the need to turn around and walk away without even saying a word to them, but he had to put up with it because they had information he needed '' Hn.'' He replied.

'' So you failed another mission. Is this going to become a habit? '' Kabuto asked smirking.

'' Tch.'' The raven haired teen let out a grunt '' Neither one of you mentioned anything related to another party being involved. When you don't lay down all the cards on the table how do you expect anyone to complete a mission without knowing the most crucial parts of it?'' he defended himself '' Besides I didn't come here to listen to you complain about something that is entirely your own doing. You said you have information about _him_. '' He said accentuating the word _him_ '' That's the only reason I'm here.''

Orochimaru chuckled '' Is this really the way to talk to the person who has information you need ? '' The man asked with smirk still present.

The raven narrowed his eyes '' What do you want for that information? '' he asked and bit his tongue before he said anything that would ruin his chances of getting his hands on the information he needed.

'' For starters you could enlighten us on what occurred during the mission '' the man with glasses said not hiding his amusement.

The Uchiha rolled his eyes and sighed calming down his nerves '' At first, nothing seemed out of place. The charge was talking to multiple people and I was keeping a close eye on him. I didn't see anyone suspicious. Although, before Mr. Sipit went onto the stage I saw a waiter stop next to him. They exchanged a few words, Tom took a drink from him and the waiter walked away. I didn't think anything about it since the waiter kept walking and handing out drinks to people before he walked up and stopped next to me casually. He started a conversation. It was weird, but I could have never thought that an agent from another organization would be bold enough to come up to me and start talking. It was certainly unexpected and when I found out he was an agent it was already to late to save my charge. '' he explained.

'' How did Mr. Sipit die?'' Kabuto asked .

Sasuke frowned thinking back to the how his charge died '' I'm guessing it had to be some poison...'' he said.

'' But what kind of poison? '' the white haired man asked.

'' How the fuck should I know! Do I look like I am a fucking psychic?'' The youngest male in the room hissed.

'' Kabuto, stop irritating Sasuke even more. This room has already too much of his dark aura in it. '' Orochimaru said '' Now, Sasuke, what did you and the other agent talk about?''

Sasuke frowned again. He was expecting this question, but he didn't know how to answer it… surely he couldn't tell them that his cover was blown and that he agreed to play a game with the mysterious agent _' Or Can I?... No, if I do I will be pulled out… And I hate to admit it, but I want to know what happens next with that game we just started playing… '_ He sighed '' At first I thought he was hitting on me, but in reality he was just gloating. Making me feel like a fool.''

'' How would you describe him? '' Orochimaru asked.

'' Arrogant, confident, show off, perceptive '' The raven haired boy replied.

Orochimaru put a finger on his chin '' I see…''

Sasuke rolled his eyes '' So now can we talk about more important things? Like what the hell do you know about _Him?_''

'' He is coming back…'' Orochimaru said simply.

Sasukes eyes shot wide open and aura in the room became even more ominous '' When? How? '' he asked. Voice slightly trembling.

'' As far as we know, he should be here in week's time. We don't know the exact date. As to how… He is coming in one of the cargo ship.'' The man explained.

The ravens eyes narrowed and darkened '' I Guess I should start preparing for my brothers return '' he said in a voice that could scare even the most fearless killer before he left the room.

Kabuto looked at Orochimaru '' Should we be worried about this? '' He asked in a detached voice.

'' Probably. '' Was the only answer the older male gave him before returning to work.

* * *

Naruto walked into the Hokage's office, forgetting to knock as always, with Hinata following him in.

Tsunade let out an annoyed sigh. She ran a hand through her hair, calming down '' I take it that the mission was successfully completed?'' She asked the two who just walked into her office as if they owned it.

'' There couldn't have been any other outcome since I was the one on the mission and this was my plan '' Naruto replied arrogantly.

'' Tch. I guess I owe him now... three favors... shit...'' the blond haired woman muttered under her breath '' So the report? '' She asked loud enough for others in the room to hear.

'' It will be on your table tomorrow. '' The boy said '' Can we go now? '' he asked.

Tsunade looked at her grandson suspiciously ''Well you could enlighten me now. '' She said.

Narutos raised a brow '' There isn't much to say or report. We infiltrated, found the target and I eliminated it. Mission complete. '' He replied with a shrug.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. She can feel her grandson is not telling her something important, she just knew it in her gut so she turned her eyes to the raven haired girl, making her fidget under the fierce gaze of the older woman '' Tell me Hinata is that true? You two were gone for quite some time. I would hate to punish you and Naruto because my dear grandson has too much pride to admit that something he didn't plan happened '' She asked.

'' U-m-m-m...'' Hinata stuttered.

'' Don't lie to me Hinata! '' She said strictly making the girl shiver.

Hinata lowered her head. She knew that Naruto didn't want the Hokage to know everything, but she couldn't keep it quiet. She didn't like lying even if it wouldn't really be lying and it would be to protect the one she cares for the most so she decided to tell the truth '' T-t-t-t-there was a complication... Naruto went missing for a little while... when I asked him what happened he said he met someone he knew...I don't know anything else...'' Hinata stuttered.

Narutos blue eyes narrowed and he glared at the raven haired girl '' Tch. How hard is to keep your mouth shut? I knew telling you anything was a bad idea. '' He hissed.

'' Naruto! '' Tsunade threatened '' Explain to me where you were and what were you doing during the time you went M.I.A.?'' She asked with her voice harsh and glare that could kill.

Naruto sighed and looked at his grandmother '' That doesn't matter. It doesn't involve a mission.'' He said.

'' It doesn't involve the Mission?! You disappeared in the middle of the mission! How can that not involve the mission?'' She shouted angrily.

'' The target was already eliminated so the mission was officially over.'' Naruto corrected her, making the older blonde fume from anger.

'' Till you come back HERE SAFE AND SOUND, THE MISSION ISN'T OVER!'' She yelled.

Naruto closed his eyes and massaged his temple '' Baa-chan, trust me. What I was doing at that time won't compromise the organization at all. Konoha and its agents are safe. Trust me. I know what I'm doing. '' He said.

Tsunade sighed and her expression softened, but still remained completely serious '' Naruto if I decided to trust you right now and stopped asking questions about this for the time being, would you promise to tell me what you were doing during the time you were M.I.A someday? '' She asked.

'' If that makes you feel better and gets you of my back... I promise to tell you everything what I did when I went M.I.A like you say. However, everything's in due time. '' The blonde haired boy promised.

'' Fine. I will stop bothering you for now. '' The older woman said '' You can go no- '' she was cut off when the doors to her office swung open and Deidara barged in.

'' Doesn't anyone knock these days? '' Yelled Tsunade seeing her older grandson rush towards Naruto. However, to her dismay her outburst fell to deaf ears as Deidara ignored her completely and proceeded with what he was doing before.

'' Naru-chan! '' He yelled excitedly and hugged his younger brother '' Your art piece is on every news channel there is! I'm so proud of you! Hm. '' he said smirking knowing his brother is getting annoyed.

Naruto rolled his eyes and pushed his brother away '' Deidara, I just did my job - eliminated a target. I can't see the art in that, like you do...'' he said with his own smirk already present.

'' Tch. Naru-chan like always...you don't understand the beauty of art. '' The older male blond said feeling irritated.

I do understand, but your understanding of art is completely different from mine. '' Naruto said.

'' Yes, but it's because you fail to-'' Deidara started saying but was caught off by Tsunade.

'' You two! Stop this right now! I really don't want to listen to you two argue about what art is! The last time you started you didn't stop your banter for hours driving everyone crazy! I won't have that again! '' She shouted, feeling annoyed at the painful memory of when her two grandsons started their philosophical, teasing conversation about what art is.

'' Umm... Naruto I wanted to know what poison did you use to eliminate the target '' Hinata asked shyly, successfully gaining everyone's attention and changing the subject.

Naruto and Deidara smirked and looked at each other '' It wasn't a poison per say-'' Naruto started explaining.

'' -It was a sophisticated technology-'' Deidara continued.

'' -Nano tech-''

'' -It's a micro technology-''

'' -That you could only see it through microscope-''

'' -Even if it's so small-''

'' -It's very deadly-''

'' -The perfect weapon for assassinations-''

'' -It can't be detected-''

'' -It only kills-''

'' -If you give the order-''

'' -just send a text to a specific number and-''

'' -It will eliminate your target if it has nano in his system-''

'' -It's like a bomb that can go off anytime-''

'' -And we both agree- '' Naruto said.

'' -This weapon... is art- Deidara finished.

Hinata and Tsunade looked at each other and then at them '' Umm... it's nice that you two FINALLY agree on something art related, but... you have no idea how creepy it is when you two finish each other's sentences this way... '' The blond woman said and shivered.

The two male blonds rolled their eyes '' We are brothers it shouldn't be strange that we are able to finish each other's sentences... As a matter of fact it's supposed to be cute.'' Deidara said deadpanned.

'' Well when it's you two, the creepy overshines the cute '' the older woman muttered smirking.

'' Tch. Whatever. '' Naruto said and turned his head towards Hinata, who has been forgotten in the family's banter, and narrowed his eyes '' I need to ask something of Baa-chan and I really don't want snitches to overhear it. You know, you will never know what those people would do with the information. So can you leave us alone, Hinata?'' He asked.

The raven haired girl lowered her head '' Y-yes...'' she muttered before she left the room.

Tsunade raised a brow '' You wanted to ask me something?''

'' Yes I did...''

* * *

The weather was awful, lightning flashing in the sky, waves going up few feet in the air and then crashing down with such force while a lone cargo ship was sailing in the Pacific Ocean. The giant waves were crashing into it, but the ship never wavered from its path.

'' The weather sucks tonight '' A red headed male said looking through a window of one of the cabins in the ship.

'' Indeed. '' The male with long dark hair replied.

'' Are you happy about going home Itachi? '' the other one asked.

'' As happy as one can be to comeback to nothing, Sasori.'' He said.

* * *

**A/N** _Well seems I once again have to say sorry because I took so long to post a new chapter...*sigh* silly, lazy me... I read all of your reviews and I just hope this chapter doesn't disapoint you. Please more reviews~ Have a nice day/night! See ya soon! I hope..._


End file.
